


Greatest Wish

by SGALOVER



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), xxxHoLic
Genre: AU universe, Len in denial, M/M, Watanuki knows all, Weird thought crossover, not sure what to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought I had while rewatching xxxHolic.  Leonard Snart has a great wish that he is even hiding from himself.  Falling into someone elses dream might make that wish a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Wish

Len blinked at the bright light that was suddenly blinding him. He raised a hand to block the source, the sun apparently. But that couldn't be right. He was just...

“Oh, this is rare.”

Len spun to examine his surroundings at the unknown voice. He was in some sort of yard. The house before him was in a sort of traditional style, most likely Japanese. There was a young man sitting on the wooden porch that emerged from the side of the house. He was probably around 25 or so. He looked Asian, black hair cut short in the back with long bangs hanging in front. He had glasses, behind which were two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other a soft brown color. His smile was both welcoming and sly, making a shiver go up Len's spine. The young man brought an old looking pipe to his lips and took an inhale. 

As he breathed out the young man spoke again, “Usually they only come to the store. You must be really strong willed for this.”

“What?” Len didn't understand what was happening right now

The young man chuckled, “Clearly this doesn't happen to you often.” he rose with grace someone his age shouldn't have. He spread his arms wide and indicated the yard around them, “This is a dream.”

Len suddenly remembered putting his head down to rest before the light had appeared. He frowned at the young man, “Why would I be dreaming about you? I don't even know who you are.”

“You don't have to know someone to meet them in a dream.” The young man countered, “Though, to be fair, this isn't your dream. It's mine.”

Len snorted, “Right, I'm so sure.” he sighed and looked around, “So, when does the rest of the dream start? It's only got to get better from here.”

The young man seemed to pout, “Now that's just mean. Am I not entertaining enough for you?” then he smirked, “Or were you hoping for a different dream. Maybe one about someone you love.”

“I don't dream about my sister.” Len responded instantly. The man stuck Len in place with a glare and he found himself speaking more even though he normally wouldn't, “Nothing nice anyway. Mostly nightmares.”

The glare became an understanding smile, “Of course, I should have know.” he motioned back to the porch, “Lunch?”

Len looked at the porch and raised a brow at the sudden spread of Asian style food, “Shouldn't it be dinner?”

The young man chuckled, “It's a dream. It's whatever I want it to be.”

Len blinked and suddenly he was sitting on the porch. He looked down at his hand to see a fresh cup of hot tea. A plate filled with food was set before him. He looked across to see the young man already eating his own food. Len took a sip of his drink before asking, “How could I be in someone else's dream?”

“Oh, that's easy.” The young man said with a shrug, “Because you wanted to.”

“But I don't know you. Why would I want to be in your dream?” Len wondered, even as he took another sip of tea, why he wasn't questioning the whole situation a bit more. Then again, dreams weren't things you could really question in the moment.

That original smile was back, “Because you have a wish. Something you want more then anything in the world. And that's what I do. I grant wishes.”

Len set down his tea and glared, “Like a genie or something?”

The young man's face scrunched up in distaste and offense, “Not even close. Those swindlers are dangerous no matter what you want with them.”

“And you aren't?” Len leaned forward a little bit, “If this is really your dream, and I really did want to meet you, can you tell me that you granting my wish will make me happy? Or will it make me wish I had never fallen asleep?”

The young man actually let out a laugh, “That all depends on you really. I admire you though for being smart enough to ask. Most people don't think about the consequences.”

Len leaned back and looked down at his food. When he did so he caught sight of what he was wearing. Some sort of traditional Japanese clothing. It was dark blue with snowflakes sewed in a slightly lighter blue. Len tried to ignore how violated that made him feel as he picked up the chopsticks. He got some rice and fish meat before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened, “This must be a dream. This is the best food I've ever had.”

“Thanks. I made it myself.” The young man said as he ate some more of his own food. Silence spread for a few minutes as they ate quietly. Then the young man said, “I've never met a person so reluctant to state their wish before. It's probably how you ended up here in the first place.”

“What do you mean?” Len asked as he put down his chopsticks

“Well...you know what the subconscious is right?” Len nodded, “Whatever your wish is hasn't made it past that point yet. You must be in a serious state of denial. What could cause so much trouble that you don't even want to think about it?”

Len's jaw tensed, “Who knows?” 

“You do.” the young man's eyes suddenly became very serious, “Hopefully you'll figure it out before you come to see me.”

“Come to see you?” Len was feeling really confused and uncomfortable now

“You're going to, it's unavoidable now. Our paths are already crossed, no undoing that. I'll save you the trouble of looking for mystical signs and just tell you where I am.”

Len's eyes snapped open. He took in the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling. All he could think of was the young man and what he had been told.

\-----------BREAK--------------

Len looked through the gate at the eerily familiar building on the other side. He felt his palms break out into a cold sweat as he stood at the threshold. He nearly jumped when Mick's voice asked at his shoulder, “What are you looking at?”

Len turned to look at Mick over his shoulder, “You can't see it?”

“You mean the vacant lot? Yeah, I see it. Just don't know what's so interesting about it.” Mick said with a shrug

“Vacant lot?” Len muttered as he turned back to look at the building. He did jump then when he came face to face with a pair of children on the other side of the entrance, “What the Hell?!”

Mick stepped next to his shoulder, hand going to his concealed gun, “What? You see something?”

Len looked between the two grinning girls and Mick. Mick's eyes were shifting about, looking for a target. This just seemed to make the girls giggle. Len absently wondered how anyone managed hair that long, “Mick.” Mick turned to look at him, “Stay here. I'll be back.” Without waiting for questions he took a single step. The moment his foot hit the yard Mick let out a yell of panic. Len turned to see Mick spinning in place.

“Snart!” he yelled as he spun, gun now out in the open. Luckily the area was strangely absent of passers by, “Hey, this isn't funny!” After a few moments Mick calmed slightly and glared at what Len had now confirmed was nothing but a vacant lot to him, “You better come back buddy.”

Len turned and looked at the two grinning girls, “He's not allowed?”

“He doesn't have a wish.” said the blue haired one brightly

“Doesn't have a wish.” repeated the pink haired one just at brightly

They put their arms over each others shoulders and said as one, “Without a wish you can't come in.”

Len was really starting to feel uneasy about this whole thing. The plane ride over had been the start. He had covered the trip with the theft of a sword on display at a local museum. But the whole ride over the ocean he had only been able to think about what the young man said. And it wasn't just what he had said, or the dream itself, but the way he said everything. It just screamed mystical. Not that Len was much for thinking about something as archaic as magic. He didn't dismiss the option though, not with the things he had seen in his life as a criminal. He gave a half smile to the girls, never one to be rude to children, and asked, “Is there a young man here?”

They giggled and nodded. They turned as one, still connected at the shoulders, and started skipping away. As they did so they started chanting, “Customer! Customer! Watanuki has a customer!”

“Watanuki.” Len tested the name on his lips as he followed the girls. It was only as he did so that a big penny dropped. This was Japan, yet the girls were speaking perfect English. The young man in his dream had as well. Was it even more magic? He'd have to ask at some point.

The girls led him around the side of the house. Len looked around at the plush garden. It was so beautiful yet at odds with the buildings rising high over them. The girls stopped and Len's eyes found a familiar figure he had seen only once before. The purple was gone now. Replaced with a red kimono embroidered with white flowers. It hung open in an almost indecent way, the cloth hanging over bare legs and parting over a bare chest. The young man was lounging on his side as if there wasn't a thing in the world to worry about. Smoke billowed from the end of that same old fashioned pipe from his dream. Those mismatched eyes focused in on Len and seemed to look into his very soul even as that familiar smile stretched into being, “I was wondering if you'd be brave enough to confront your own wishes.”

“I never shy away from a challenge.” Len responded

The smile turned kinder and Watanuki turned to the girls, “Maru, Moro, please fetch us some Sake. I have a feeling this is going to be a hard conversation.”

“Sake! Sake!” they chanted and ran off into the house while maneuvering in loops around each other

Len grunted as he walked over and sat next to where Watanuki's head rested on his folded arms, “Bit early for drinking isn't it?”

“I have a feeling you could use it. Your practically vibrating with tension.” Watanuki puffed on his pipe

“Can you blame me?” Len asked sarcastically, “I had a dream about you telling me to come here so you could grant my greatest wish. Can't blame a guy for being a bit on edge when he finds out it was all true.”

“Fair enough. The real question is have you figured out what you want?” Watanuki sent him a serious and knowing look from the corner of his brown eye

“Doesn't your magic tell you?” Len asked

A chuckle, “Open minded, that's good. The answer is yes, I do know. But that doesn't matter. I need a formal request. Words and everything.”

Len's fists tightened on top of his jean clad thighs. He was saved from responding when the girls returned. The set was formal, obviously old. The sake was good though, top shelf stuff. Len sighed as he let the alcohol warm his stomach. He really had needed that. And probably a little more before this was over. He remembered his conclusion, the one he had come to on the plane. He took hold of the serving bottle and poured another cup. He downed it and said slowly, each word seeming to have to crawl it's way out, “I want to help him.”

Watanuki closed his eyes and grinned widely, “See, that wasn't so hard was it?”

“Harder then I thought.” Len admitted as he poured another glass. He jumped slightly when the blue haired girl appeared at his shoulder with a plate of fried snacks, “Thanks.” he said as he took the plate with his free hand

“That's not it though...right?” Watanaki said as he took his own plate from the pink haired girl 

Len fought down a blush, “No, but it's the core of it.”

“True.” Watanuki popped a few snacks in his mouth and hummed happily while chewing. After he swallowed he said, “It's better you didn't ask about that though. Love is a tricky and pricey thing.”

Len nearly choked on the tasty snack in his mouth, “Don't say it like that!” he snapped before he could stop himself

Watanuki laughed for a few seconds, “My apologies. You aren't ready to admit that yet. That's fine.” he sat up and pinned Len with a serious stare, “It will cost you in pain. This sort of thing, forced upon a person, is all their own cost.”

Len nodded and matched the stare. “I want to help.” he had a stronger reserve this time, the words easier to say

That kind smile again, “Let's go inside.”

\--------------BREAK-------------

Mick scowled out at the abandoned road. This place gave him the creeps. It had even before Len had vanished into thin air. Mick had tried several times to investigate the vacant lot. But every time he did he couldn't seem to step onto the grass. It was like something was holding him back. It pissed him off. Len had said to wait here but...

“AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!”

“Len?” Mick grunted as he turned toward the sound. At that moment all he wanted was to see his friend safe and sound. But that yell would indicate that...”What the fuck?” Mick muttered as he took in the large building now sitting in the previously vacant lot

\--------------BREAK--------------

Len cracked his eyes open with a moan. His body was both filled with pain and numb all at the same time. The sunlight blinding him wasn't helping. How much had he had to drink to produce a hangover this bad. He moaned again and blinked a few more times. Just as a ceiling came into view a face appeared above him. It was Mick and he looked more irritated the usual, “About time you woke up you bastard.” he growled

“What?” Len sat up slowly, raising a hand to his pounding head. The second he did his mind was flooded with memories. Words never spoken, pain never imagined, a hope that he had feared becoming more of a reality. He looked at his hands and focused, trying with all his might to prove his own brain right. The ice and frost that gathered on fingertips brought a smile to his lips, “It worked?!”

Mick shuffled back on his knees, “What is that?!”

Len noticed he was laying on a mat, Mick on his knees next to him. He was now wearing those strange clothes from his dreams. His fingertips, now free of ice, stroked along the fabric. The texture was almost hypnotic. He looked back up at Mick and smiled, “It's what I want Mick. It's time to go home.”

“Then you've come to terms with it?” said a voice from the doorway

Watanuki was leaning against the old fashioned sliding door. His kimono was now dark blue but still splayed open in an indecent fashion. Len matched the smirk on the young man's face, “I think so. I've already got a few plans for when I get back.”

“Good.” he turned and exited, words drifting in from the hall, “Your clothing is in the left corner of the room. Feel free to keep what you're wearing. It's not really my style.”

\------------BREAK-----------

Barry couldn't move. Zoom was closing in. Barry's gift a curse for the first time as he watched the vibrating hand head toward his face. He couldn't dodge it, not fast enough. And then a bright blue light, a loud scream of pain cut off into nothing, followed by silence. Barry's wide eyes stared up at what had once been his greatest nightmare. It was now nothing more then an ice sculpture. Barry's head jerked to the side when he heard a low whistle.

Leonard Snart was standing there. His clothing changed, a lighter color blue now. The sleeveless look seemed to be catching on, the fur lining was an interesting choice too. His arms were half covered in ice, cold fog seeming to rise from their surface. A surprised and pleased smile split the man's face as he looked at his own frozen hands, “Damn, that's better then I thought.”

“What...Cold?” Barry looked back at his frozen enemy. Before he could act Snart had stepped forward and landed a solid punch to the frozen statue. It crumbled to pieces before Barry's eyes. He felt tears forming as he looked up at his thought enemy, “Why?” he returned his gaze to eyes that were now a strange neon blue, “How?” he felt his frame tremble with an unknown emotion

“Not important how Scarlet.” Snart said as he knelt down to where Barry lay on his back on the ground, “Just know I'm always here for you.” Barry felt a cold hand on the side of his face drawing him upward, “And I always will be. It's my greatest wish.” Lips met Barry's own. Barry closed his eyes and leaned in. Feeling complete for the first time since he was a child.


End file.
